Ryle (re-posted)
Character Ryle is a fictional character in Dick Figures. He is dark red with a scar on the cheek. He is extremely ruthless, merciless and never backs down a fight. He's a powerful martial artist and is connected to the satsui no hado. Unlike Wolf he doesn't have a brother or a best friend nor does he need one. He enjoys fighting and killing as he meets Wolf and the other gang to to cause a lot of destruction and anarchy. Personality Ryle is a real mean person and unlikable that you will soon realize you never wish he should be friends with the entire gang during The World's End in the battle against Saigron. Ryle consistently treats his friends like they were not even friends to ever begin with, including Fox who is like a sister to him in every way. He had done many terrible things to his friends even Wolf wouldn't be (Mostly in RPs). He acts heartless and ignore the depressing moments like they were nothing cares nothing for anyone except himself like in DFFU. (Or in most RPs) Ryle is a complete and total asshole to a fault just like Red but with a great extent. He has a very strong sense of character and gets become violent to those who insult his character, like for instance he gets very pissed those who those who either easily point him out he is a complete idiot or assume that he DOES act like a complete idiot. Wolf does this all the time and Ryle NEVER learns to not lash at Wolf without a simple speck consequence. Ryle personality and actions always naturally antagonize Wolf as well, always ending up with Ryle dying by his hands or have results that Wolf them to expect. His behavior is very intolerant that his friends are fed up with him. He has little to no care for children at all during Dick Figures Christmas in 2014. The only friends who do tolerate his behavior is his own friends, and they never argue. Many people have their own truths about him but he never agrees to them. Despite his unlikable behavior, very high who and way he acts toward people, he has a soft side like every other person. Wolf having insults that were involving his constant yelling and screaming, his stubborn personality, failure, point of view, and being unwanted it began push him so far Ryle gets breakdown and was filled with great sadness from all of those personal insults. But then luck came toward when Fox came to comfort him and saying that he needs to let go of acting cruel and starting being more kind, caring and more respectful to those he had been treating, let go his ego and stay with friends who have always cared for him, which were his own friends. Because of her, Ryle starts to think about it and agrees with Fox and is now a bit more kind and caring to his friends but is still a bit of an asshole. The reason of Wolf knowing that he was saying all those harsh and personal insults to Ryle is because, not only to make it very clear to he was being a very cruel, heartless, arrogant, selfish and unlikable asshole. But believing to be the first step for Ryle to have a change of heart and Fox knew that this was her chance to make her change since Ryle was acting upset. Ryle also learned to be more careful and stay away from those who are leagues above his abilities and to never overestimate his own. Bio As a kid he's still the same person. He is addicted to the street fighter series. He stayed like thisl until have been connected to the satsui no hado. he become violent. he've been training and training until he become a more powerful warrior. and become so violent, merciless and ruthless that he is a complete opposite of a softie. he enters 5 ancient tournaments and almost killed 3 fighters in each tournament. when he'd finally embraced the satsui no hado. He became a half-demon. He had named himself the master of the fist. he moved to an apartment where Red and Blue live. Through life as a child he always acts grouchy and a bit aggressive, almost never wanting to have friends even Wolf or Fox. But when he was picked annoyed by some bullies he gets completely furious ending up getting beaten. When one bully told him one incredibly racial insult he finally snaps killing the bullies in sight. His passion is destroyed and of his shame, guilt and grief gone. Leaving him nothing but rage, darkness and complete hatred. All he can do, is fight. But still in his One Mode, Ryle uses the passion for being aggressive in fights. After meeting Red, Blue and the gang in The World's End Wolf respects his potentials in battle. Even Ryle's a killjoy Wolf still thinks Ryle is cool and also met his other friends. Ryle got trapped once (in an RP) when Stacy had been drugged by Wolf before he came and used the amulet that he gave her and traps him under her boobs. Through life so far Ryle has been chilling out with out a single care. Sometimes he likes to get into adventures with such as Red and Wolf. Ryle began to gain more and more expirience when in fights and gaining more power to beat oppenents without finding any weaknesses or flaws. He can sometimes get into arguements with people such as Flame and getting more aggresive by the second. After meeting Flame, Ryle and him can get into huge argument whenever who caused something or if Ryle is also being rude to others. Ryle would like to fight any other strong opponents without relying on new abilities or getting a lot. Like Wolf, Ryle sometimes rely on many other abilities to improve himself. But still he would like to go on epic adventures and journies. Ryle experienced himself that the powerful enemies he fought the stronger and power he becomes. Ryle can be really sarcastic at times and even the fun moments. Ryle really never cares about brother sister relationships or special connection like Wolf and Fox have. Ryle never have any strong friendships like Wolf has also, but then again doesn't care or want too. Ending up having people thinking of him completely cold. Even though Wolf can can get on Ryle's nerves all the time he's still a friend and back him whenever him or his friend are in trouble. Ryle some a little bit of care for his friends though. What makes Ryle being himself than unique than other is submitting to rage or any number. Unlike Wolf, Ryle embracing his own rage. he lets his own rage spread into his body and turning all types of power and engery of his own kind. He even accpepts his own rage and fight along side spreading destruction and chaos at his enemies. However Ryle sometimes embraces fear or death and always have lived by the edge and always shall. Catch Phrases *"Combo Break to THIS bitch!" *"Can you dig it?" Abilities *Powerful Ansatsuken Art. *Martial Arts Intituion. *Akuma's Moves and Super Arts. *Energy Beam Emission. '''Sample of how Ryle fights''' Powers *Supernatural Strength. *Satsui no Hado Mode. *Razor Hand. *Enhanced Combat. *Satsui no Hado. *Messatsu Overdrive. Sample of Ryle in Messatsu Overdrive Mode Note: This mode will make Ryle immune to any control such as mind control, body control, mind reading and soul control. This mode fills him with uncontrollable rage, ki and anger that unlike Primal Rage, Ryle remains in this mode. This also makes him have the skills of a mercenary, assasssin and ninja and makes him extremely clever. Appearances The World's End Wedding Day Babysit Dumbshit Final Day with Fifi The True Girlfriend Gem of Wolf New Years Blast Crazy Is Golden Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Magnetic Battle (Part 1) Baldy Blue Mask Of A Psycho Mecha Assault 32 Years Later Blink of an Eye Ryle's Facts *Violent. *Ruthless. *Embraces his rage. *Uses his rage to give him a new type of power rush. *Unlike Wolf, Ryle allows himself to feel rage. *Connected to the satusi no hado. *Merciless. *Never backs down from a fight. *African American. *Listens to rap and R&B. *Doesn't see Wolf along with others very intimidating. *Became a powerful fighter. *Bad tempered. *Very rude. *Not a softie. *Cold blooded. *Half demon. *Likes strong opponents. *Went to 5 tournaments. *Masculine. *A killjoy. *Takes his training very seriously. *Brutal. *Immune to Fox. *Gets angered when annoyed. *Lives for fighting. *Was an only child. *Dangerously aggresive. *His power up and ultamite power mode is called "Satsui no Hado Mode". *Always get serious in a fight. *Achieves "Satsui no Hado Mode" by raising his ki to the max. *Kills friends and foes in Messatsu Overdrive Mode. *Like Wolf, he never knew about his parent. *Has no sense of humor. *Will turn to Messatsu Overdrive Mode if anyone says something to him incredibly racist. *Doesn't like being messed with. *Achieves Messatsu Overdrive Mode by raising his anger and satsui no hado to the max. *Use people as punching bags. *Doesn't need a brother or a best friend. *Was born an orphan like Wolf. *Likes Wolf's Lone Wolf Mode than "Overkill. *Will get out out of "Messatsu Overdrive" by resisting it's power. *Ryle doesn't care about his safety. *Powerful magic or any kind of spells had no effect on Ryle in Messatsu Overdrive. *Ill-mannered. *Never comes out of Messatsu Overdrive. *Not so friendly. *Becomes randomly violent and destructive when seriously angered. *Has rage issues. *Punching the ground causes explosions. *Not much of a real good friend or good person like Wolf. *His anger might cause trouble and might get people hurt but again doesn't care. *Is not like Rapper or Wolf at all. *Doesn't care about intending to save everyone he could. *He will be a main protagonist in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Has a deep dark connection with the satsui no hadou. *Can be pissed off as Flame. *He and Flame don't get along. *He and Flame can get pissed off at each other. *Doesn't care if Flame gets angry or pissed off. *Ryle has a jerkish attitude toward people. *Most angriest and loudest of the gang. *Will always remain in Oni Mode if he enters it. *Loves getting into action like Wolf. *Moody. *Hates romance. *Can take things too far. *Acts rude to friends and enemies. *Acts extremely clever and unpredictable in Oni Mode. *Mostly acts like an asshole to everyone good or bad. *Doesn't care if his friends live or die. *Doesn't care about Wolf or Fox. *Grumbles himself to sleep. *Always gets this feeling to kill but always dissmisses it. *Nothing considers a threat to him at all. *Doesn't care about brother sister bonds. *Less murderous than Wolf. *Doesn't think of any sexual thoughts unlike Red. *Gets in a real intensive sour mood when getting a bad day or insulted real badly, especially by Wolf or Rapper. *Never gets jealous. *Acts rude and bitter to everyone he meets. *Intolerant. *Has a real crappy attitude. *Bitter. *Has a lack of nostalgia. *Considered a real asshole. *Irritable. *Ignorant. *Has an incredibly bad mood. *Able to eat metal objects. *Serious. *Helps out his friends sometimes. *Sometimes fights for the weak. *Rebellious *Compared to Wolf, Ryle is the biggest asshole. *His hidden power comes from his rage. *Pulls out weapons at any time. *Gets into a massive breakdown when people say worse about his personality and actions, it pushes him to his limitation that it causes him to literally cry on the ground. *Some characters depict Ryle being by far the most stupidest and uncivilized of his friends due to his own type of idiocy, which is false because Fifi is the most stupidest person in the fanon due to her being retarded to a fault. *Sometimes say comments that make no sense at all. *Possesses a very huge ego. Nicknames Ryle has been given a variety of a nicknames from his friends. (If they are even considered his friends in the first place) Most are horrible nicknames while some are not. * Fag man. (from Wolf) * Sour puss. (from Rapper) * Fag face. (from Wolf) * Cum brain. (from Wolf) * Ryle Smile. (from Wolf) * Shit for brains retard man. (from Wolf) * Boner Boy. (from Jones) So far, most bad nicknames are from Wolf but it shows that Wolf called him all these nicknames is because he have been making it clear that he has been an asshole to his friends, including Fox. Which almost enrages him. Voice Voice of Rodin from Bayonetta Theme Music 'Ryle's Theme' ' ' 'Satsui no Hado Mode Theme' ' ' 'Oni Mode Theme' ' ' 'Power Man's Theme' Gallery Adrenaline Ryle 2.png Adrenaline Ryle.png Ryle's Home.png Ryle's Quiz.png Epic Ryle 2.png Ryle in the Memorial.png Ryle in Oni Mode.png Cyborg Ryle.png Furious Ryle.png Red and Ryle's Combination.png Epic Ryle.png Ryle' Satsui no Hadou mode.png Request 16.png Request 15.png DF OC's - Never Forget.jpg Power Man.png Aggression Meets Aggression.png Wedding Day.png Christmas Snowboarding.png Ryle's Imposter.png New Year's Day.png 38.png|Ryle trapped in a bubble created by Enigma. Ryle vs. Flame!.png|Ryle vs. Flame Ryle (Anime Character Designer).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Character